Henry Blueparr
Henry Blueparr was a pirate who came to live in the Caribbean around September 22. He began his career as a simple "scrap of flotsam from prison", as his cellmate Jack Sparrow called him. After helping Henry escape, Jack told him to meet an old friend of his. Henry eventually found Jack's friend - a sailor by the name of Bo Beck - , and attempted to escape the small island, though his attempt was thwarted by the evil Jolly Roger, who let Henry live on the condition that he send a message of warning to Sparrow... Life in the Caribbean Henry's life was one of misfortune. Although he had acquired a cutlass and a handy snaplock pistol, he could never really put up a fight, especially against those who noticed his disadvantages and easily beat him. His ship, which he had named "The Red Revenge", was a light galleon with a small reputation, albeit one of suicidal endurance. Henry was a helpful soul, and he would often join the crews of more notorious swashbucklers, offering a helping hand whenever it was needed. In his spare time, he loved to fish. (He was especially proud of his collection of Parrot Fish.) Despite his bad luck, Henry had hope for the future, and he always kept a weather eye on the horizon, as whispers told of a new evil on approach... A stroke of luck and lost weapons Soon, rumors of a lost island being uncovered began to spread. Pirates with visions of wealth and power flocked to the island, as this island in particular was rumored to hold the lost weapons of El Patron! Word of the legendary weapons eventually reached the unfortunate Henry. The thought of wielding one of these cursed blades was certainly an exciting one, but for once, it seemed to truly be out of reach. Henry sunk into a deep depression, as his hopes and dreams were suddenly put into cruel perspective. At his lowest point, however, his luck began to change. In their rush to explore the island - now called Raven's Cove - the prospective pirates had left behind their weapons, gear, and even clothes. All of a sudden, the islands of Tortuga, Port Royal, and Padres Del Fuego were ghost-towns, filled with treasures ripe for the taking. And take he did, as Henry got himself a brand new broadsword, a rare triple-barreled pistol, and a stylish set of garb. After a hasty upgrade to his ship, Henry set sail to Raven's Cove, with his access to the Caribbean suddenly feeling unlimited... The Final Adventure? Henry soon docked his ship at a surprisingly empty Raven's Cove. He hadn't expected a bustling town, but he at least thought he'd find a relatively large group of grave-robbers and archaeologists. As he made his way across the island, he noticed small buildings and taverns that lay silent and still in the night, not even a creak or gust of wind could be heard emanating from what he guessed was once a town. Although he had grown to enjoy a moment of quiet, here the quiet unsettled him. No island was as silent as this, nor should it be. He eventually came to an elevator embedded into the ground. His curiosity overtaking him, he got into the rickety contraption and rode it down into a deep subterranian mine. He stepped out and followed the winding tunnels with no idea where they would take him. After encountering a few unusually hostile creatures that he guessed found refuge in the mine, Henry happened upon a large door, surprisingly unlocked. Despite the voice in his head warning him to turn back, he almost unconciously opened the door, and stepped through. Before him lay a small ship, the likes of which he had never seen before. At this point he realized, all the excited pirates who had come to the island were nowhere to be found, and he had not heard a single sound throughout his journey. He finally listened to his instincts and turned to leave... At that moment, a soft glow began to emenate from the ashen ground that he stood upon. The luminous orb rose out of the soil, and started to take a humanoid form. Without thinking, Henry drew his sword as the crimson poltergeist took on a form he recognized: the shape of the notorious El Patron! The pirate phantom unsheathed his ghostly blade and lunged at Henry, who parried the blow and swung at the specter's neck. When El Patron blocked his attack, Henry could feel his opponent's unearthly energy ooze onto his own weapon. Knowing that he had to finish the fight quickly, Henry used a technique he had learned from Jack Sparrow and flicked Patron's sword from his grasp. Without a second thought, the pirate beheaded the apparition with one swift hack. His opponent vanished just as quickly as he had appeared, leaving behind a small chest. Assuming that this was his reward, Henry unlocked the chest and peered inside. Within the box was a gleaming sword, with ancient runes etched into the blade, forged from an unknown metal. When the victorious swashbuckler felt the leather hilt,a sudden burst of energy lept from the sword and seemed to crawl into his fingers, coming to rest within the palm of his hand........ Category:TLOPO Category:Pirates Category:Member of Iron Thunder's Crew Category:Member of Nassau United's Guild